Dear Boy, Old Friend, and More
by RiiiiiChan
Summary: It is the last day of Camp Kidney for Lazlo, and he spends it with a certain rhino. One-shot. [Contains: Boy x Boy Lemon]


**Author's Note:** Eh. Hey there, guys. Hope you enjoy this shitty one-shot. I became really bored and decided to type this up. Well, enjoy if you can? Faves and reviews are deeply appreciated! :3

* * *

Camp Kidney had finally gotten a grant and opened up a second branch for older boys. Ages 14-16 were accepted into it. The new camp opened for older boys was built three miles away from the younger boys'

Lazlo was 16 years old, his last year in Camp Kidney.  
He had planned to make the very best of it, and he did. Now he only had two days left of it. Oh, how he would miss these days.

Camp Kidney was his life ever since he began the summer he was 10 years old.  
He made friends, both boys and girls (from Acorn Flats). His bean scout days were coming to an end. What a tragedy.

Not only did he discover friends of all backgrounds and looks, but he also came to learn much more about himself in Camp Kidney.  
It was when he was 13, still in the younger boys' camp.  
That summer, the hormones began rushing through his adolescent body. It pointed out something. Not something unusual, but something uncommon among boys in Camp Kidney...  
As many of the boys during this age begin developing sudden rushes of sexual excitement for the opposite gender, Lazlo found himself doing the opposite of that! He found himself getting worked up over males!

Yes. At 13 years of age, his self-discovery was his homosexuality.  
What caused this abrupt and final decision of his life? His one and only love interest since he started developing feelings for anyone... Clam.

But no way! There was no possible way Lazlo would ever stand a chance with his best friend.  
Besides, _Clam isn't even gay._

Lazlo would hopelessly replay these facts in his head. He always discouraged himself from touching Clam, in any way.  
But it always pains him to know, his love for Clam will never be returned.

_Or so he thought._

**- - x - - x - - x - - x**

It was the day before leaving, it was 9 PM.  
All the bean scouts were in the mess hall, having their last drink of Prickly Pine's soda, as a whole camp.  
Plastic cups filled with bubbling soda tapped brims with one another, the bean scouts were cheering, laughing, and tearing up.

Most of them had met and been with another since they were 10 and in the younger boys' camp. Lazlo sat with Raj, his other best friend, and Clam. They were all smiling at one another with misty eyes.  
"A cheer to us!" Raj offered his cup into the air over his two friends, Lazlo and Clam touched cups with the elephant.  
"Cheers!" screeched the two boys happily. Even their loud screeches could only be heard between the three of them close together. The mess hall was crowded and loud. The atmosphere was tense yet overjoyed for some reason. Why wouldn't it be?  
It's the last day they would stay in Camp Kidney.

After the grand liquid feast, the boys were dismissed to their cabins. Back in the younger boys' camp, it was three scouts to one cabin. Here, it was two to one. Coincidentally, for the last two summers, including this one - Lazlo shared a cabin with Clam!

Lazlo always felt on the edge when he was in the cabin. It had only always been him and Clam. It had always been his intention to finally confess to Clam his feelings. That way Clam would hopefully be creeped out enough as to request for a cabin change and never to come within close range of the monkey ever again. But that never happened as Lazlo never told his feelings - too scared of losing his best friend for the sake of his conscience.

The two boys silently walked through the campgrounds to their cabin.  
Clam had always been a boy of very few words, he only emitted his voice if he was really excited or happy, angry, and sad.  
But this time, it was different - he began talking to Lazlo on the way to the cabin.  
"We're leaving tomorrow. Sad."  
Lazlo turned to him, blushing slightly.  
"Yeah," responded the monkey.  
"Camp Kidney was amazing. I really loved this camp."  
Clam nodded to his statement and added a memory.  
"Hey, remember that one time Raj tried to cool of his marshmallow by blowing on it and it flew onto Edward and he started screaming?"  
Lazlo began laughing, "Yeah! Or that other time..."  
The rest of the way back they began drowning themselves in memories of Camp Kidney. It only lasted two minutes but those two minutes were amazing to Lazlo. Before they knew it, they were on the steps of their cabin's entrance.

The two bean scouts entered their cabin and locked the door behind them - a usual habit.  
They glanced at each other, looking deeply into Clam's eyes, something in Lazlo pushed his lips move in motion and his voice to come out from hiding.  
"Clam, I'm gay and I'm in love with you!" the words flew out of Lazlo's mouth at a fast tempo, he gasped. Clam winced in surprise, dazed at what just happened.  
Lazlo continued with a stutter, "I-I-it's been like this since I was 13! Clam, I can't help it! I'm in love with you. I would understand if you don't wanna be frie-"  
A spark burned in the rhino, this spark caused him to charge his lips onto Lazlo's.

The sudden kiss drew Lazlo backward, causing for the two entangled boys to fall upon Clam's bed. Clam didn't stop, even though they had just fallen on his bed. The rhino continued to grind his lips onto Lazlo's mouth.  
The monkey had no initial reaction but to instinctively close his eyes and accept his lips. For years he had been dreaming of this moment, and now that it was happening - he didn't know what to do!

The pit if his stomach began to heat up as warmth also travelled to his crotch. Clam straddled the monkey, who was submitting himself to his rhino attacker. His tongue pushed forward into Lazlo's mouth, teasing the submissive monkey's tongue.  
Lazlo moaned between gasps when exchanging saliva from each other's mouths.

"Clam..." moaned the monkey.  
Arms began wrapping; Clam roped his arms around Lazlo's neck and rolled over on his back, bringing Lazlo to the top.  
The sudden change in positions left Lazlo, hesitant. He pulled his mouth off Clam's lips, and looked into his lustful eyes. He wanted to do it, right now.  
Lazlo pushed his lips back onto Clam's face. The monkey now straddled the rhino. His hands sliding down Clam's side onto the rim off his pants, he pulled them down slightly, causing Clam to stop kissing.  
He looked down at Lazlo's hands, which were now on his pant zipper, he looked back at Lazlo and nodded confidentially with a blush swept onto his face. Lazlo smiled, he took his advance and unzipped Clam's pants. At the same time he also resumed kissing him.

Finally, Lazlo felt that he had pulled both Clam's pants and boxers down below his knees, and released his lips from Clam.  
He looked down, staring fondly at Clam's erection. He dips to go for it, Clam braces himself.  
Lazlo clutches his shaft, firmly. Clam lets a soft moan escape his lips. Lazlo dives his head and places his tongue between Clam's scrotum and shaft and licks upward to the head of the rhino's shaft.

The actions being performed on Clam made him shiver and moan with much pleasure. Lazlo took this as an indication to proceed on and engulf Clam's member into his mouth.  
Clam, taken by surprise, gasped. Then relaxed as Lazlo did his work by sucking and teasing Clam's member's head with his tongue. Within time, Clam couldn't bear it any longer, and released his fluids into Lazlo's mouth.  
The monkey pulled away, swallowing Clam's fluids in his mouth. Clam was panting.  
"Lazlo... the drawer... take it out and give it to me..." the pleasure stricken rhino was too dazed at the moment to get up.

Lazlo turned to his side, seeing a bedside drawer. He opened it, as he was told to do, and pulled out a long sheet of shiny silver.  
A line of large condoms.  
He observed it in his palms, there was about 10 of them.  
He looked at Clam, who was now sitting up and taking off his shirt - revealing his toned abs. Though Lazlo wanted to interrogate him on why he had so many condoms, his urges got the better of him. He ripped one out and handed Clam one. By this time, Clam was fully naked.

The rhino accepted the packet and tore it open, pulling out a long latex tube as it's packet was thrown carelessly at the side.  
Clam slipped it on his member, and returned his focus on Lazlo.  
The monkey boy was now beginning to undress himself, his partner helped by pulling down his pants. Then, finally, Lazlo was naked himself.

The monkey only thought to turn around, exposing his open rump to his partner. He positioned himself, standing on his elbows and knees, he lifted his tail up.  
Clam readied himself behind him, he leaned over the monkey's inward arched back and placed his hand under his stomach. The rhino inserted himself in, slowly, making Lazlo bite his bottom lip hard. The feeling of Clam, sliding into Lazlo elevated him into a pleasure induced state. He moaned continuously, but softly. Clam's hands rubbed down from Lazlo's stomach with each slow thrust, they made it all the way to the monkey's member. He held it, continuously rubbing the head of it with his thumb with each pleasure-inducing thrust. Lazlo's member was beginning to stiffen with each rub Clam was giving.

Clam, now giving off exhausting pants, released his fluids with a final thrust. The fluids were obviously caught, thanks to the condom. He pulled himself out of Lazlo, the monkey fell forward and rolled over - but they weren't done yet. Clam, still on his knees, towered over Lazlo.  
"We're not done... just yet..." His arms extended and spread apart Lazlo's legs. He leaned in and clutched the monkey's shaft in his hands, Lazlo gasped.  
The rhino placed his tongue upon the monkey's erect member's head and pushed it into his mouth. Lazlo gasped and moaned, oh how Clam's mouth was doing wonders to his member. He released his liquids into the rhino's mouth shortly after, Clam chugged it down, with a smile.

The rhino collapsed next to his partner on his bed. Lazlo turned to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs in Clam's.  
"So why'd you suddenly decide to do this to me?" asked Lazlo, very curiously.  
Clam sighed, blushing he answered "Well, I've loved you for sometime too. But I thought you weren't gay so yeah..."  
Lazlo's face lit up with glee and buried his face into Clam's neck.  
"I love you, Clam."  
Clam hugged him tightly, "You too, Lazlo."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
